


How To Catch A Unicorn

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kallura Month 2018, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Allura had never thought much of the stories, but she never imagined she be stuck in one after finding herself captured as bait.





	How To Catch A Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for Kallura month for the theme 'Hostage'. Hope you all enjoy this!

Allura snarled as she struggled against the ropes, but they refused to break. _Stupid, stupid ropes,_ she thought. Allura glanced around the empty caravan for the fifth time hoping to find something she could use. However, except for netting and extra bundles of rope there was nothing.

She leaned back she shut her eyes and resisted the urge to bang her head against the wall. Allura had been so careless. Why hadn’t she realized she was being followed when she left the town? Why didn’t she hear the men sneak up on her before they knocked her out?

Allura sighed as she glared at the ropes. “If I ever make it back home I shall never hear the end of this.”

Suddenly, the caravan stopped. Allura narrowed her eyes as the door opened and the leader of her captors appeared.

“Comfortable, are we?” Throk asked with a sneer.

“I’m glad this seems to amuse you,” Allura said as she struggled at the ropes. “But you won’t find this so funny once I free myself.”

Throk grinned as he kneeled. “Try all you want, my lady, but you won’t escape these bonds.” He tugged at the rope. “These are enchanted ropes that won’t untie unless I say so.”

Allura could feel the magic tingle against her skin as she narrowed her eyes. “You have made that quite clear,” she growled. “I’ve had enough of this nonsense. What is it that you want of me?”

Throk grinned. “Truth be told, it’s not quite you that I’m after. You’re just the bait.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “Bait?”

Throk reached out and picked up a strand of Allura’s hair. “There have been rumours lately of a unicorn appearing.” He looked to Allura as he let the hair fall from his hands. “In particular, it’s been spotted after a girl with long white hair has come to town.” 

Allura froze, but tried to keep her face stoick. “A unicorn? Are you serious? They’re just stories!”

Throk chuckled. “You say that, but I know a witch in the North who has announced quite a large reward if one was brought to her.” He rubbed his fingers together. “I’m willing to believe a children’s story if it means making some cash.”

“It’s pointless,” Allura snapped. “Even if I did know where a unicorn was I wouldn’t tell you.”

“No, I never imagine you would,” Throk said as he seized her by her arm and forced her to stand. “However, the stories do say that if a pure maiden sits long enough in the woods one will eventually approach. Therefore, I say it’s very likely the creature will appear.”

Allura fumed, but kept her mouth shut as she stepped out of the caravan. The other men grinned at her mockingly as Throk pushed her ahead. From what she saw, they had driven deep into the woods and night already fallen. Allura’s heart sank. That would make it even harder to escape by herself, if she was able to break free of the ropes.

“Do you honestly believe a unicorn will appear with you lot hanging around?” Allura asked as Throk forced her to stop. “Surely, they’re smarter than that.”

“No doubt, which is why we’ll be hiding,” Throk said as another man appeared with more rope to tie Allura to the trunk. “However, we’ll worry about that detail in the morning. It’s late and I have a feeling my men and I will do far better to capture a unicorn after we’ve had some beauty sleep.”

Allura’s eyes widened. “Wait, are you just going to leave me tied up here all night?!”

“Yes, since I rather sleep in the caravan,” Throk said as he grasped her chin and waved a finger. “If you behave we might even feed you a little dinner too-OW!”

Allura made certain to sink her teeth into his hand and felt rather proud as he reeled back in pain. 

Throk nursed his hand as he glared. “You just lost your dinner privileges.” 

_Probably just as well,_ Allura thought. _For all I know you could have poisoned it._

__She kept glaring as Throk walked away and then leaned against the tree. There had to be a way out of this, but she had no knife. Well, there was her magic, except she would have to change and..no. If Throk and his hem saw that it would make the situation even worse._ _

__She tried to ignore the growls of her stomach as she heard the men eat and laugh from behind the tree. Allura eventually found her eyes closing and dozed for a bit._ _

__She didn’t know how long she slept, but awoke when she heard footsteps. Alarmed, Allura looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. She heard snores from the campsite, hinting Throk and his men were sound asleep. So, what awoke her?_ _

__Allura swallowed and jumped when she heard movement again. Something large came out of the bushes. Her eyes squinted as the figure stepped into the moonlight and she gasped in relief._ _

__A black unicorn hoofed the ground as he lowered his head to her. His black mane and tail matched his black eyes. The only trace of colour on him was the bright red crystal horn and matched the red scar on his cheek._ _

__“Keith, am I ever glad to see you,” she whispered._ _

__Keith was unamused as he snorted and gestured to the ropes._ _

__“Yes, yes, I was foolish for going alone. Lecture me later,” Allura growled. “Now can you please free me? These ropes are enchanted! I can’t do a blasted thing in this form!”_ _

__The unicorn’s ears flickered and then his eyes shut as he lowered his horn. There was a magic spark and suddenly Allura felt the spell break from them._ _

__“Thank goodness,” Allura said. “I thought I would never get freed.”_ _

__Suddenly, Keith’s body shifted. Within seconds, he changed into his human form wearing the red tunic, black tights, fingerless gloves and boots he always wore._ _

__“We’re not free yet,” he snapped as he hastily went around her. “Do you have any idea how worried sick everyone was? You were lucky I was able to pick up your trail.”_ _

__“It’s not like I had planned on getting capture-Ow! Watch your nails!”_ _

__“Sorry,” Keith mumbled as he finished untying the ropes. “Why did they take you anyway?”_ _

__Allura grimace as she rubbed her wrists. “They wanted to lure out a unicorn and had heard rumours of one being spotted whenever I came to town.”_ _

__Keith paused, then raised an eyebrow as he stared in disbelief. “Are you serious?”_ _

__“Very much,” Allura said with a blush._ _

__“You know Lance and Pidge are going to ruthlessly tease you about this later,” Keith whispered._ _

__Allura rubbed her forehead. “May we discuss once we’re safely away.”_ _

__Keith sighed as he rose and offered his hand to her. “Yeah, yeah let’s-”_ _

__Suddenly, his eyes widened. Before Allura could ask, Keith shoved her to the ground seconds before a dagger flew by his shoulder and landed into the tree trunk._ _

__Bewildered, Allura glanced around until she spotted Throk grinning at them. “Well, this is a surprise,” he said. “I’m impressed you managed to find us, boy.”_ _

__Snarling, Keith climbed to his feet and stood protectively in front of Allura. “We don’t want any trouble. I just came to get my friend back.”_ _

__Allura scrambled to stand and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Throk didn’t seem to realize what Keith’s true form was. If that was the case, they could use that to their advantage._ _

__“Sorry, but we need to borrow her,” Throk said as his men moved behind him. “Although, I guess we’ll be keeping you as a hostage now. Perhaps that witch could use you in an experiment or two.”_ _

__Allura felt Keith’s body stiffen. No doubt he was trying to think of a way for both of them to get out alive._ _

___He might be considering telling me to run while he distracts them and gets captured,_ she thought grimly. _I can’t allow that._ _ _

__Allura then glanced to her hands and frowned. _There is that new spell I have been practicing. I haven’t fully grasped it yet, but maybe-__ _

__“How about this?” Throk continued. “You both surrender quietly and I may consider just letting you two go unharmed.”_ _

__Keith opened his mouth, but Allura stopped him as she stepped around him. “No, I have a better idea,” she said as she felt her magic spark at her fingertips. “Why don’t I show you all a trick?”_ _

__Keith turned his head in confusion as Throk and his men laughed._ _

__“A trick?” Throk asked. “What are you going to do? Dance for us?”_ _

__Allura shut her eyes as she lifted her hands. “It won’t be me. DANCING STARS!” She flung her hands and felt the magic fly from them. Allura stumbled slightly from the backlash but steadied as Keith gripped her shoulders._ _

__Balls of bright light flew and exploded in the the faces of Throk and his men. All of them screamed as Throk covered his face. “My eyes! I can’t see a thing!”_ _

__“That won’t last long,” Allura told Keith as she turned around. “Run!”_ _

__Keith didn’t argue as they raced forward. She could hear Throk giving orders to chase after them. It wouldn’t take long for them to catch up._ _

__“Allura, on my back,” Keith argued as they dodged another tree._ _

__Allura panted. “But I could change-”_ _

__“I’m the faster runner and you know it,” he snapped._ _

__Allura cringed, but gave nod. Keith was the fastest in their group after Shiro._ _

__Within an eyeblink, Keith transformed into his unicorn from. Without missing a beat, Allura jumped onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck as they run._ _

__“It’s a unicorn!” a man cried. “It’s a real unicorn!”_ _

__She ignored the stunned screams from the men as she shut her eyes. There was something wet and sticky on her hand, but Allura didn’t have time to contemplate it right now._ _

__Keith ran faster and Allura opened her eyes as a ravine appeared before her. She gasped. “Keith, please tell me you’re not-”_ _

__Keith answered by leaping into the air. Allura screamed as she clung to him. For a second it felt like they were soaring through the sky until Keith landed on the other side. Allura’s heart was pounding as Keith continued to run._ _

__Allura lost track of how long they ran until Keith finally slowed to a halt and panted heavily. Allura climbed off his back, looked behind and sighed._ _

__“It appears we have lost them,” she stated._ _

__Keith grunted as he shifted back into his human form. However, he hissed in pain as he gripped his shoulder and sat down. “Good...I just need a minute.”_ _

__Allura frowned as she drew closer and gasped. There was blood dripping from Keith’s shoulder and trickling down his arm. Allura raised her hand and paled. The wet sticky substance she had felt had been Keith’s blood._ _

__“Your hurt,” she concluded as she kneeled. “When-”_ _

__“When that dagger flew,” Keith said with a wince. “It’s just a scratch.”_ _

__“It does not look like a mere scratch,” Allura said gently. “You should have told me.”_ _

__“Didn’t have the time,” Keith said and Allura noticed his face had gotten pale._ _

___The dagger was probably laced with poison,_ she thought. Allura resisted the urge to lecture him as she gingerly removed his hand. _ _

__“Let me see it,” she said and Keith obeyed as she examined it. “It’s not deep,” she said as she lifted her hand and cast a tracing spell. She was struck back by a tingle and frowned. “As I fear, there is poison. We’re better to take care of it now.”_ _

__She half expected Keith to argue it could wait, but he frowned and gave a quick nod. “Alright, but let’s try not to linger here. I doubt those guys have given up.”_ _

__Allura nodded as she shut her eyes and shifted her body. When she reopened her eyes, her body had transformed into a white unicorn. She wasn’t as large as Keith, but her white mane and tail were far longer. Her crystal horn also had a tendency to glimmer more with a pink hue, but granted that was likely due to her magic being stronger._ _

__Allura lowered her head and waited for Keith to brace himself as he offered his shoulder. They both knew she had to get rid of the poison first and that always stung slightly no matter how little poison there was._ _

__Allura placed the tip of her horn into the wound and watched Keith tried to keep his body still. Her horn then became warm as it began to burn off the poison. Keith held his position, but bit his lip in pain until the magic was done._ _

__Allura gave a nod to show she was done with the hardest part. _Healing is always so much easier,_ she thought as she lowered her horn again. With a quick blink, the magic flowed out of her horn and into the wound_ _

__She then stepped back and watched along with Keith as the magic healed and swiftly removed any signs the cut had even happened. Once the wound and the magic were gone, Keith rotated his shoulder and gave a nod._ _

__“Feels fine,” he told Allura. “I should be okay now.”_ _

__Allura nodded as she flicked her ears before changing back into her human form. She gave a smile as she offered her hand._ _

__“Let’s go out of here then,” she said, “and tell Shiro it might be time our herd moved on.”_ _

__Keith nodded as stood and still held onto Allura’s hand. “And we won’t be doing anymore shopping trips for awhile.”_ _

__Allura blushed, but didn’t argue as she gently squeezed Keith’s hand back. “Thanks for rescuing me.”_ _

__Keith glanced over and gave a silent nod. “You would have done the same for me.”_ _

___Yes, I would have,_ Allura thought. “It would probably be faster if we transformed.”_ _

__Keith nodded and grinned. “Want to race? You might be able to beat me this time.”_ _

__Allura smirked. “It’s not a ‘might’ I most certainly will beat you.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah? Go ahead and try,” Keith taunted before he shifted back into his unicorn form._ _

__Allura kept smirking as she changed as well. Together, the pair of unicorns raced off together as they both gave cries of both being safe and together._ _


End file.
